Question: Factor
\[\frac{(a^2 - b^2)^3 + (b^2 - c^2)^3 + (c^2 - a^2)^3}{(a - b)^3 + (b - c)^3 + (c - a)^3}.\]
Solution: We will use the identity
\[x^3 + y^3 + z^3 - 3xyz = (x + y + z)(x^2 + y^2 + z^2 - xy - xz - yz).\]Setting $x = a^2 - b^2,$ $y = b^2 - c^2,$ $z = c^2 - a^2,$ we get
\[(a^2 - b^2)^3 + (b^2 - c^2)^3 + (c^2 - a^2)^3 - 3(a^2 - b^2)(b^2 - c^2)(c^2 - a^2) = 0.\]Setting $x = a - b,$ $y = b - c,$ $z = c - a,$ we get
\[(a - b)^3 + (b - c)^3 + (c - a)^3 - 3(a - b)(b - c)(c - a) = 0.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
\frac{(a^2 - b^2)^3 + (b^2 - c^2)^3 + (c^2 - a^2)^3}{(a - b)^3 + (b - c)^3 + (c - a)^3} &= \frac{3(a^2 - b^2)(b^2 - c^2)(c^2 - a^2)}{3(a - b)(b - c)(c - a)} \\
&= \frac{(a - b)(a + b)(b - c)(b + c)(c - a)(c + a)}{(a - b)(b - c)(c - a)} \\
&= \boxed{(a + b)(a + c)(b + c)}.
\end{align*}